As Happy as a Man Could Get
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: Dudley get's invited to a wedding, that Harry get's an invite for too. Will they both be there and try to make amends, or will they despise each other until the end. One Shot! R&R! EDITED VERSION*


Dudley was shocked. Kelly Kimmons, his aunt three times once removed or somewhat, had swung past number 4 Privet Drive, and dropped down _2_ letters on the doorstep. His parents had been out, so he had reached down and lifted up the 2, fancy envelopes. He was shocked to see that one was addressed to Harry, his cousin that he hadn't seen in about 7 years. Dudley had no idea how he was meant to get this letter to Harry, he didn't have an address or phone number or, well, anything.

Kelly Kimmons had accidently discovered the presence of Harry Potter is the Dursley's household when he was only 7 years old. Harry was meant to stay in his cupboard until Kelly left, but he had gotten very thirsty and risked sneaking out to grab a glass of water. Unfortunately for the Dursleys, Kelly had spotted him, and at once was all over him like bees over honey. Dudley distinctly remembered his father having a conversation with his mother about Kelly coming over. He remembered a lot of shouting that came to the outcome that, no, Kelly Kimmons would not be coming to No. 4 Privet Drive again.

So, Dudley had been most surprised when the letters came. He moved the letter addressed to Harry underneath his thumb, so he could open his own. It read,

 _To Dudley,_

 _Kelly Kimmons and Graham Rogers are thrilled_

 _to let you know that you have been invited to their wedding!_

 _The wedding will take place at:_

 _Rosemary Hall,_

 _Saturday the 3_ _rd_ _June_

 _3pm_

 _(The reception will continue until 11pm that night)_

 _A plus one has been granted if you wish to bring_

 _along your partner._

 _RSVP by May 7_ _th_ _._

 _Hope you can make it!_

Dudley was shocked. He had never been to a wedding before. Kelly hadn't spoken to him in over a decade and now he was suddenly invited to her wedding? Suddenly, the letter addressed to Harry fell onto the floor and that triggered Dudley into thinking, _what if Harry goes?_ If Harry went, maybe Dudley could see him again, and apologise. He had never felt so bad in his life, that day when he was forced to leave with Hestia Jones and… Then it hit him. Hestia Jones! Hestia had left a phone number to call if he ever needed someone from the wizarding world! He slipped the unopened invite into his broad pocket and went up into his room. He knew he hadn't thrown it out, but he also knew he hadn't seen it in ages.

After a long time searching, Dudley pulled out a wad of crumpled paper form underneath an old, broken, remote control car. He prised of the topmost layer of paper and, bingo! There, lying in yellowing paper, was a small number, in slanty green ink. Dudley picked it up and flipped it over, just to be sure this was the one. It was, so Dudley went to ring the number. It rang for a couple of seconds before a cool female voice rang through his ears,

 _Hello, Muggle, you have reached the British Ministry of Magic. Please state your name as we pass you through to your chosen correspondent._

"Oh, Uh, I'm Dudley Dursley, and would like to speak to Harry Potter please." Dudley said tentatively. The cool female voice spoke again.

 _Passing you through to the fan and question line._

Dudley panicked for a second as he quickly spoke through the phone. "No! Hang on, I'm not a fan! I'm Harry Potter's cousin, just trying to find an address to deliver a letter from someone else!"

 _Apologies, now passing you through to the Auror department, Head Auror H Potter, Deputy Auror A Dawlish._

The phone line went quiet for a moment, and Dudley thought that the connection had been broken, before a human voice spoke through the line.

'Who's this? State your name' the male voice said.

"I'm Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter's cousin. I just wanted to find an address to deliver a letter. It's not from me, its from someone else." Dudley said slowly.

'A lot of people claim they're related to Mr Potter. How can you prove you really are?' the male voice said. Dudley gaped in exasperation.

"Look, can't you just put Harry on the phone?" Dudley asked.

'No. Mr Potter is away for a week, while his wife recovers from having a baby' the male voice replied, a little annoyed, 'surely you knew this?'

"Why would I? I, well, I'm not magic" Dudley said quietly. Dudley heard a soft 'oh' on the other side of the phone, before the man spoke again.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know. We can't give out Mr Potter's address for privacy reasons, but we can send an owl over to your location to collect your letter, which will then be passed onto Harry at the next opportunity'

"Oh, right, Ok. Thank you" Dudley said, before the man hung up, and Dudley was left standing in the hall, with so many questions in his head.

 _Harry was famous?_

 _Harry had lots of people claiming to be his relative?_

 _Harry is head of department?_

 _Harry has a baby?_

Dudley's head was swimming with questions that made him want Harry to be at the wedding of Kelly even more.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice an owl land on the window sill, until it clicked its beak against the window pane, making Dudley jump. He ran to the window, opening the latch, and letting the bird in.

"Oh, hang on, I need the letter" Dudley said, running out the room. He grabbed the letter of the floor and also grabbed a pen. He scribbled his number on the back of the envelope and did an arrow of who's number is was. He then rushed back into the hall and gave the letter to the impatient owl. It clicked its beak in farewell, and took of through the window.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry Potter's first day back of work was extremely uneventful. Though his body was at work, his mind was back at home with Ginny and their new-born son, James. He was leaning on his chin when a knock at the door made him jerk upwards.

"Come in" he called, rubbing his knee, which he had knocked against the underside of the desk.

"Hello, M…M…Mr P…P…Potter. I have a l…l…letter for you," the trembling young wizard said, breathless. Harry smiled uncertainly and walked to receive the letter from the trainee worker.

"Oh, thank you" Harry said, taking the letter, and flipping it over. It was certainly addressed to him, though in writing he didn't recognise.

"G..goodbye!" the wizard said, backing from the room. Harry leant against the wall and slid open the letter. He realised that someone had scribbled a muggle phone number on the bac and peered more closely at it. He did a double take when he saw the name Dudley Dursley written in the corner. Harry shook his head and continued to open the letter.

He read the letter twice through and then glanced at the calendar. Indeed, he and Ginny were free that day, but he didn't know if he wanted to drag Ginny into a muggle wedding. Also, Dudley was probably going to be there, and he didn't feel to sure about meeting his cousin after almost 7 years.

He slid the invitation back into the envelope and decided to send Ginny an owl, to ask her what she thought. He walked out his office and down to borrow a ministry owl. He wrote a quick note, and sent it to his home, where he knew Ginny would be. He then proceeded to go back into his office to 'do some more paperwork'.

A couple of minutes later, a letter appeared at his desk, and he quickly opened it. He scanned through his wife's reply, picking out the important parts.

"Oh God." He murmured to himself, running a hand through his hair.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A couple of days after the invitations had arrived, Dudley had been waiting in anxiety to hear Harry's reply.

"Is everything ok Diddykins?" his Mother had asked countless times, when she had caught him looking out the window.

"Yes, I'm fine" he had replied. But at long last, the phone rang. Vernon had been closest to the phone when It buzzed, so obviously he answered it.

"Hello, Vernon Dursley speaking" Vernon had said.

"Oh, Hello Uncle Vernon, could I please speak to Dudley?" Dudley had watched Vernon seize up before snapping down the phone.

"Why are you calling boy?"

"I've told you, I would like to speak to Dudley, please" Dudley had heard Harry reply. Dudley stepped in front of his father and motioned for the phone to be handed to him. Vernon's eyes widened as he handed the phone to his son.

"Hullo Harry. How's it going?" Dudley spoke through the phone.

"Hi, Dudley, it's going brilliant thanks, but, you gave me this number to ask about Kelly Kimmon's wedding, I presume?" Harry asked Dudley.

"Yes, I did. Are you going?" Dudley replied, waiting for the answer.

"My wife wanted me to, so apparently I am, with my whole family" Harry said, and even though it was through a phone, Dudley could tell that Harry was smiling. Dudley couldn't help but smile too.

"I've heard about the baby. Congratulations. Boy or girl" Dudley asked Harry.

"A little boy, we've called him James. He'll be coming to the wedding too by the looks of it" Harry laughed. Dudley could tell Harry was extremely happy nowadays.

"Well, Big D, I'll guess I'll see you there. I don't think I've changed much, so you should easily spot me I should think" Harry said, finishing the conversation.

"Yeah, me too. Bye!" Dudley said, ending the call. Dudley's nerves were gone, and now he just couldn't wait for the wedding. It was sad that he had broken up with Fiona weeks prior, she would have been a wonderful plus one, but obviously she didn't think she wanted Dudley, leaving him heartbroken on her front doorstep.

On the morning of the 3rd June, Dudley dressed up in his nicest suit and was waving of his teary mother.

"You look so handsome Dudders" she wept, "I don't understand why Fiona broke up with you"

"Mum, not necessary" Dudley murmured out of the corner of his mouth, as the taxi pulled up outside his house, and he got in.

The journey to Rosemary Hall took a lengthy 3 hours and Dudley was eager to get out and stretch his legs when the old manor house came into view and the taxi pulled to a stop.

Men and Woman in nice clothes were congregating outside the doors and were chatting happily. Dudley looked around for Harry, but he couldn't see him yet. He was wandering around, when he walked into a woman in a gorgeous purple dress, and hair the colour of fire.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" Dudley apologised, as the girl turned around. She was very pretty, but when he instinctively looked down at her left hand, he was disappointed to see a silver diamond ring on her third finger. It looked expensive, and Dudley thought that her husband must be very wealthy.

"That's ok" she said, smiling at Dudley warmly.

"Dudley Dursley," Dudley said, withdrawing a hand. He quickly withdrew the gesture when he saw her eyes widen and her mouth form an O shape.

"Sorry, should I know you?" Dudley asked, confused. She shook her head.

"No, you shouldn't. Maybe I should introduce you to my husband first." She said, beckoning me over to a black car.

"Wait here, I'll be back" She told him, signalling for a very confused Dudley to wait in front of the car. She moved around the back and Dudley assumed she was getting her husband.

A second later, a man, a tall, handsome man, came walking round the car, giving Dudley a smile. After recognising him, Dudley smiled back, and re-extended his hand. Harry shook it.

"Hello, Dudley, you look well" Harry said.

"You look better" gawped Dudley, as his wife returned, holding a small baby in a car seat.

"Thanks" Harry laughed, linking hands with the red headed girl, "This is Ginny, my wife, and this is James, our 1-month old son" Harry told Dudley, Dudley smiled at them both, though still a bit shell shocked.

A bell rang in the distance and everyone was ushered into the wedding room. Harry and Ginny decided to sit at the back, and Dudley thought it would be a good plan if he did too. James was set, still in his car seat, in between his parents, and Dudley could have sworn he saw Harry discreetly draw his wand and wave it slightly at James seat.

During the service, James hadn't made one sound, though at one point, Harry had reached into the car seat and lifted James up, holding him close to his chest. The service droned on, and Dudley thought that he didn't really have a connection with Kelly. Maybe she had simply invited him because she would have felt bad about sending an invitation to Harry, but not Dudley.

The service finally came to an end, and everyone stood up as Kelly left back down the aisle, and then started to follow her out of the room. Harry and Ginny were fussing over James, as he wriggled against Harry's chest.

"Shh James we'll start moving again soon" Ginny pleaded, stroking James hair.

"Here, you take him, Gin. He calms down for you" Harry grinned, passing over James.

"Oh you're pushing it Potter" Ginny grinned back, receiving James in her arms. They stood up and walked out the doors, with Dudley just behind. Harry suddenly turned towards Dudley, a question on his tongue.

"You still living with your parents?" he asked, looking intently at Dudley.

"Well, I wasn't. My girlfriend ditched me a couple of months ago. I was living with her until we broke up, so I decided to start living with Mum and Dad again" Dudley said glumly, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Harry, and sounding like he meant it too.

"Don't be. She turned out wicked" Dudley said, risking looking up at his cousin. A sudden yell made the pair look around, and see Kelly looking stunning in a pure white dress, and waving enthusiastically. Harry glanced at Ginny, and motioned for her to follow him over.

Kelly beamed happily as the three adults walked over, and she embraced both the men.

"Wow! I sure didn't notice you Harry" she exclaimed, nodding her head, impressed.

"Good or bad thing?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Trust me, it's a good thing. And Dudley! Look at you, you haven't changed a bit!" she laughed.

"Not even a little bit?" asked Dudley, hopefully. Kelly shook her head.

"No, not even a little bit. You've only grown" she smiled, turning to look at Ginny.

"Hello, I'm Kelly. I presume you're here as Harry's or Dudley's plus one?"

"Harry's" Ginny said quickly, before Kelly could presume the latter. Kelly smiled again, and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you…?"

"Ginny Potter" Ginny smiled back, shaking the other woman's hand.

"Pleasure" Kelly replied, her smile increasing hugely, "I could only assume this is your baby?"

Ginny nodded, and adjusted James in her arms, so Kelly could see him better.

"He's _gorgeous"_ Kelly exclaimed, as James flailed his arms around, trying to grab a hold of something.

"Thank you" Ginny smiled, putting her finger in James' palm. James' tiny fingers wrapped around the larger finger, and he held on tight.

"Are you all staying for the reception?" Kelly asked.

"For a little while" Harry answered, "We won't stay the whole time because James needs to go to bed at some point"

"That's fine, what about you Dudley?" Kelly said, nodding her head, and turning towards Dudley.

"Oh, well, I might not stay to the very end. It takes 3 hours for me to get home by taxi" Dudley replied.

"Taxi?" Harry said suddenly, "Do you want a lift?"

"What, well, only if you're sure" Answered Dudley, eager to get to know his cousin more.

"Positive" Harry said, grinning.

"Thanks" said Dudley. 3-hour car journey with Harry and his family ought to be fun.

"No problem"

Just then, a chime was heard, and Kelly said she needed to go.

"I'll see you all in an hour!" she called, walking backwards, "Talk to the guests! They're all really nice!"

"Thanks!" Harry called after her, smiling, and then turning back to Ginny.

"Walk with me?" He grinned, offering her his arm in a romantic way.

"If I may, Potter" Ginny grinned back, giving James back to Harry.

"Actually, one moment," Harry said, bending down, "I'm just going to put James back into his car seat, so we can walk more freely"

Ginny nodded, and released his arm. Harry gently placed James in the seat and strapped him in securely.

"Right, where were we?" Harry said, straightening up and bringing the seat in his free hand.

Ginny gripped his hand and said,

"About to meet Kelly's guests" Harry looked round at Dudley.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Sorry? Oh, yes, of course" Dudley started, caught of guard as Harry spoke to him, because until this point, he had stayed quiet so as not to invade this family moment.

"Let's go, I see someone looking at us over there" Harry nodded, steering himself away.

The man who had been watching Harry from far of looked incredibly familiar to Dudley. He pushed his memory back as far as it would go, and when it struck him who it was, he yelped in regognition.

Both Harry and Ginny looked back with identical confused looks on their faces, before Dudley muttered,

"Quinton Putter"

"Who?" asked Harry, still confused.

"He was at Smel- never mind" Said Dudley, shaking his head.

"Smelting's?" Harry caught on cleverly. Dudley reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah. Wasn't the most pleasant guy" Dudley murmured. Harry looked back at Quinton.

"Pleasant?" Harry asked, still looking at Quinton.

"We, uh, we didn't get on"

Harry looked back around at Dudley, eye brow raised.

"Plenty of fights in year 10, 11, that sort of thing" Dudley murmured, running a hand through his hair nervously, "Wonder who invited him?" he wondered aloud. Right on cue, Quinton Putter decided to walk over to the small group, and introduce himself.

"Hullo, I saw you from over there. I'm Quinton." His dark eyes looked appealingly at Ginny, who was standing slightly apart from her husband and his cousin.

"I know" Dudley replied miserably.

"Who ar- Hang on, Dudley, is that you?" Quinton exclaimed, turning towards the voice.

"No shit" Dudley replied, glaring at Quinton. Quinton's tanned cheeks flushed beneath his dark hair and he muttered something under his breath.

"As I said," Quinton carried on, turning back to Harry, "I'm Quinton" He held out a hand. Harry politely shook it.

"Pleasure, I'm Harry" he answered, "Dudley's cousin"

"Didn't know you had a cousin" Quinton said, glancing at Dudley, "You close?"

Harry and Dudley shook their heads.

"Haven't seen eachother in several years" Dudley said shortly. Quinton shrugged, and turned to look at Ginny, a flirty look in his eye. Harry must have spotted it, because he swept round, and clasped his wife's hand tightly. Ginny shot her protective husband a bemused glance, before looking back at Quinton. Quinton's eyes darkened as Harry went round to her, but when he glanced at her hand, he indeed saw a ring there.

"Here with Dudley's cousin then?" he asked, grinning.

"I'm here with Harry" Ginny said, making sure that her partner was referred to by his name, and not 'Dudley's cousin'.

"Nice to meet you" Quinton replied, shaking her hand.

"You too. I'm Ginny, Harry's wife" she said, letting go of Harry to shake the other man's hand.

"You been together long?"

"Got together when I was 16, broke up, got back together again when I just turned 18, got married at 21, had James a month ago" Harry said, and he said it as if he had said these words many times before. Ginny elbowed him in the side.

"You act like I can't speak, Harry" She grinned, and Harry returned her grin. She turned back to Quinton, who's smile had faltered slightly, "But he's right in the basis."

"So what about you?" continued Ginny, looking expectantly at Quinton, "Got a girl yet? Or a boy? I won't judge." Quinton's eyes narrowed as he replied,

"I've had 17 girlfriends, but I'm single at the moment" He replied cautiously. Harry's mouth had dropped open slightly when he mentioned his _17_ girlfriends. Dudley was quite shocked as well, though he kept it hidden.

"So, who are you here for? Kelly or Graham?" Quinton asked, still eyeing Ginny suspiciously.

"Kelly. She's my relative in some obscure way" Dudley replied, eager to stay in good terms with Quinton. Quinton nodded, before asking Harry.

"Well, I lived with Dudley and his family until I was 16, so she knew me as well. I suppose I'm here on that account." He grinned before adding, "Ginny's with me, what about you?"

"Graham's my uncle" he said shortly, "My parents got invited and they dragged me along." He muttered gloomily.

"Don't you like him?" Harry asked. Quinton shook his head.

"We don't get on. He's not even my blood relative. My Mum had me out of wedlock and my Father did a runner after he found out my Mum was pregnant with me. Grahams my step-dads brother." He explained, downheartedly, "That _is_ your baby, isn't it?" Quinton asked, gesturing James, to whom he had shown interest with until now. Harry looked at him furiously before angrily saying,

"Of course he is, why wouldn't he be?"

Quinton shrugged before answering,

"You never know. I just don't really like babies. Any wife of mine better not want children or we're divorcing." Ginny looked outraged at Quinton's go at her son's parentage and she glanced down at James, who was silently snoozing, unaware of the tension around him.

"Let's move on" Dudley suggested, as he saw Harry take a deep breath.

"Good idea" Harry answered, pulling Ginny away gently. Quinton looked as they walked away, as smug as anyone could get, though a twinge of jealously etching at his heart.

When they got a decent amount of space away from Quinton, Harry bent down and picked up _his_ son, cradling him gently, and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"He _is_ yours Harry. I wouldn't… I would never… I haven't… just… I promise" Ginny said softly, brushing a strand of dark hair away from Harry's eyes.

"I know. Just makes me think how important he is though" Harry sighed, pulling Ginny in closer. She placed a head on his shoulder, "and you, you're just as important as him" he added, hugging her and James close.

Dudley felt like he was interrupting an intimate, private moment, but he stood a bit off, watching awkwardly. After a moment or two, Harry straightened up, and his green eyes found Dudley.

"Sorry" he said gruffly, walking back over to Dudley, as they heard people start to wander into the reception hall.

"It's fine, lets go inside" Dudley replied, with a small smile. Harry smiled sadly before saying,

"Actaully, Ginny and I've decided to not stay for the reception. After Quinton, we don't think either of us could keep our tempers enough to not whip out our wands and curse him" He grinned slightly, as Ginny laughed.

"Oh, right, I'll tell Kelly" Dudley started, before Harry interrupted.

"But that mean's we can't give you a lift, unless you come now?" Dudley let this play ping pong in his mind a bit, before he shook his head.

"No, thanks but, no. I'll stay, and I'll explain to Kelly where you've gone, she'll understand" Dudley said. Harry nodded gratefully, before slapping him on the back in a brotherly way.

"Thanks Big-D, feel free to write to me" Harry smiled, handing him a piece of paper with an address on it.

"And feel free to call at Number 4, though my Dad might answer" Dudley grinned, pocketing the piece of paper.

Harry chuckled, before leading Ginny to their car, and placing James inside securely. He got in himself, and rolled down the window, waving farewell to Dudley.

Dudley replied half-heartedly. Trust Quinton to ruin a moment he had been looking forward to for weeks. But, now he had an address, and at this point, Dudley was as happy as a man could get.


End file.
